Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-4127080-20140726212213
My top 3 hated characters of this season. 3. I don't hate him because of his personlity. I have two guy friends who are gay and are flamboyant just like Tristan. I hate him because he is such a crappy friend. Ever since the beginning of season 13 ever since Tori left he only saw Maya as a back up friend. He forgot Maya the moment Zoe gave him the time of day. He did nothing but ditch Maya after that. The only reason he gave Zoe ass to kiss and stood by Maya is because Zoe "stole" his crush and made it seem like Miles like him when he didn't even kiss back. I mean when him and Zoe became friends again he didn't care how Maya felt even after Zoe lable her as the new school slut. When Maya kissed Zig he just shut her out and didn't wanted nothing to do with her until Tori decide to put the past behind her because Maya needed a friend. Him getting mad at Maya it's understandable since he actually thinks he is in love but called Maya love life epic is crossing the line. As much as I love Camaya(It's my utimate OTP) and Matlingsworth but it's far from being epic just because Romeo and Juliet was called on of the most epic romance i writing doesn't mean every love story that ends in a suicide is epic. Nothing is epic about history recreating itself. Also him calling Zig Maya's ex. Now he is kissing Miles shows no respect for Maya even when Maya ask permisson to date Cam and Miles. He is doing her a favor for not being friends with her. 2. The only positive thing I can say about him is how he defend Adam but now I am not so sure since he is going to kiss Becky and is using Adam as an excuse. He blackmail Riley by threatening him to tell the whole team that he is gay when he should understand more than anyone about Riley not wanting to come out since he witness Adam get bullied for him being trans. He plays girls all the time and tries to pay the victim card when he dumps them by lying to them. He slept with3 girls and less then 24 hours he dumps them. He cheats on all his girlfriends. Drew is two face he is all in team Zoe in one episode by helping Miles and Dallas to take Luke down and the next thing you know he is defending a rapists and comparing Becky losing Luke to him losing Adam and tells her to lie because everyone deserves a 2nd chance. Please Adam would stay with Drew for anything but if he ever pulled what Luke did then Drew would have been died to him as well as Audra. I can't stand how people defend him. 1. I hate him ever since 12B and my hate for him as grown stronger. He cheated on his girlfriend with her best friend and not a remorse one. He didn't give a fuck about anybody feels expect his own. Even after Maya told him a million of times that she love Cam that didn't stop him. He still kept Tori as a back up plan and still gave no respect to Maya or Cam. He even push Cam to suicide. Even if he didn't mean for Cam to kill himself but his intention were still selfish since even if Cam didn't committed suicide either way Maya will still have been heartbroken. If I were Maya I he would have been dead to me even if Cam didn't die or not because if a friend tries to come between your happiness then he is no friend. Do you know how many guys my friends dated and I couldn't stand abd you don't see him telling them to leave my friends alone. He was only sorry that Cam commit suicde and his plan back fire. His apology was a load of crap because now he is all now screwing with Miles head. Lucky for Zig that Miles is more stable than Cam is or Maya would have being dealing with two of her boyfriends death. Spinner is my king and Iforgave but if he bullied another boy just like he did Rick then he would be right next to Zig on my Anti king list. Even if he is changing but he is only changing because he got something in return. He only gave up on Maya because Miles saved his ass or this love triangle would contuined to that point that Miles and Maya not only have kids but grandchildren as well. He also didn't even say a simple thank you to Miles or Maya after Maya gave with a place to stay with free food, water, and his own room or said sorry to her after he treated her like shit. He owns Miles an apology and thank you because even after the hell he put him through he was still wiling to help ZIg. I would have not help Zig in my opinion.